Stormy Roses
by ShadAmyFan1999
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction, and it is a Shad-Amy story, of course. If you have any suggestions, please review! Enjoy! Also, I own none of Sonic and Company! Couples: ShadAmy SonXOC KnuxOnia SilvAze ManOuge TailReam
1. Appearance

_Knock_

 _Knock_

"Shadow!"

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

"Come on, Shadow! Just because you work late doesn't mean you can cancel out our trip just to sleep!" Knuckles pounded on Shadow's front door.

Standing behind him, Sonic sighed, "Let me try." Knuckles backed away, hands motioning to the door as if to say _be my guest_ , as Sonic made his way to the door. He stood there, contemplating a moment. "I got it!" He snapped his fingers and walked to the other side of the porch. He crouched down like someone would at a track meet, then shot forward, ramming into the door. BANG!

Knuckles watched with wide eyes as Sonic was flung back by the door as it was pushed open with an angry voice yelling. "FAKER!" Shadow's red eyes glared into Sonic's emerald ones. The red echidna dove off the side of the porch as Shadow raced forward. Sonic ran around the trucks in the yard, Shadow right behind him every step of the way.

"Come on, Shadow! I only did it so you would get up!" Sonic yelped as Shadow closed in and grasped his neck, lifting Sonic off the ground. "Can't…we…talk about…it?!" He choked out to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow growled under his breath, only flinching when a female voice rang out. "Shadow the Hedgehog! Put him down!" The pink hedgehog glared at him, standing in front of a silver car with a large, heavy suitcase and a small cat carrier. The boys all gawked at her, one thought in all of their minds.

 _Amy Rose?!_

The female walked forward angrily and attempted to wrench Shadow's hand off of Sonic. When she failed to do so, she yanked on Shadow's ear to pull it down towards her. "Put. Him. Down." She hissed in his ear. Reluctantly, Shadow's fingers released their grip on the cerulean hedgehog's throat. Shadow scowled and turned to Amy.

Sonic fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing. When he caught his breath, he looked up. "I wish you had used the hammer. Would have been a whole lot faster."

"Yes, because we all know you're all about fast." She snapped. "And definitely not about manners!"

Shadow smirked and looked down. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning in the process. Amy's gaze softened. "Come on, let's get you back into bed and I'll make breakfast." Shadow's face flared up in embarrassment. He hung his head in defeat and trudged towards the porch, stopping at the steps. He looked at Amy warily.

Sonic grabbed her arm, "But Amy, he was—"

Amy interrupted him with a flick of her hand, "Killing you? Yeah, I noticed. Your little fishing trip or whatever it is will have to wait. Now," She turned back to Shadow. "Bed. Go." When he hesitated, she snarled at him, " _Now_ , Shadow!" She watched smugly as his face filled with fear and he stumbled up the steps and dove into the house, Sonic and Knuckles snickering.

Knuckles eventually stopped and looked at Amy. "Since when does he listen to anyone? And aren't you supposed to be in California?"

Amy waved him inside, "Come on, I'll explain everything." She scooped up her stuff, a plaintive meow coming from the carrier, and strutted into the house.


	2. Convincing

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

Shadow rolled over in his bed, the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, looking at himself as he sat up in confusion. "W-why am I dressed already?" He was covered with a summer green colored shirt and fresh oceanic colored blue jeans. His ears twitched as voices rose from below. " _Sonic! Of course!"_ He thought angrily, throwing back the blankets. His feet pounded as he rushed down the stairs. His angry yell caused all voices to cease. "FAKER! You better be out of my hou—"He trailed off as he came to an abrupt halt at the entryway of his living room. The walls were suddenly fluorescent. " _What the…they were dark grey earlier!"_ His thoughts ceased as he spotted Sonic and Knuckles watching him warily. "What…..did…you….do? What happened to my house, Faker?!"

Sonic smirked, " _We_ did nothing, Shadow. We just assumed you were redecorating." Shadow's lip raised into a snarl. He hated the intoxicating smell of wet paint. He was about to leap for Sonic when footsteps rushed in behind him and he was enveloped in a hug from behind.

"You're up!" Amy squealed, "Do you like it?" She gestured towards the living room.

Shadow struggled in her grasp, his fury building. "YOU!"

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Shadow yelled in the pink hedgehog's grasp, "YOU! You did this?!" She gasped as his hand closed around her quills and yanked her into the center of the living room. Shadow stood there, his red orbs glaring vibrantly at her.

She collected herself and whipped around, marching right up to the ebony hedgehog. Before she could think, she drew her arm back and brought it forward with a large amount of force. SMACK! Shadow staggered backward, his hand rubbing the side of his face as she glared at him, her fury matching his. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again or I swear to god I will go psychotic fan-girl on your ass! All I did was give your gloomy home a woman's touch!"

"You painted my living room _pink_!" Shadow's voice came out with a cutting edge. Knuckles nudged Sonic, who was having to put his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. Shadow gritted his teeth, his hands balled into fists. Amy crossed her arms and balanced herself on one foot, mimicking his facial expression. "Gah! Why are you even in _my_ house? Why are _they_ in my house?! Why Rose?!" Shadow growled angrily and began pacing the room.

"Well Shadow, if I'm going to stay here, I—"She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Who in the hell gave you the option of staying here with me?!" Shadow interrupted hysterically.

Amy brought her confused gaze down to him, remaining silent. Sonic stopped his snickering and raised an eyebrow while Knuckles looked up at Shadow, his head tilted to one side. Amy reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked from her face, to her hand, and back at her gaze. "You did. I asked you before you went to sleep, remember?" Shadow shook his head. Amy's gazed darkened with worry, "You should be able to remember. Come sit down." She drug him to the couch and made him sit beside her. She absent-mindedly reached up and started messing with his multi-colored quills, "You were so tired. You fell on the stairs a few times and needed my help to go to your room. Sonic and Knuckles warned me to leave you alone."

Shadow huffed, "I assume you didn't listen." He closed his eyes as Amy's hand softly massaged each quill and scratched behind his ears.

"No, I didn't." She smiled when she noticed Shadow was silently enjoying her comforting, "I got you to your room and into bed. It was then that I asked you if I could stay. You mumbled 'Sure, whatever' as I tucked you in. Then –"

Sonic, who was sitting on a dining room chair burst into laughter, along with Knuckles. He looked at the two hedgehogs on the couch, "You, 'Love-Sick' Amy Rose, tucked the Ultimate Life Form, a weapon created by Eggman's granddaddy, into bed?!" He laughed hysterically. "Did our wittle man wike dat?" He started baby talking Shadow, who growled and started forward, only to stop when Amy lightly restrained him and slowly rose to her feet and walked over to the cerulean hedgehog with a blank expression. Shadow watched with curiosity, Sonic and Knuckles doing the same while softly laughing to themselves. Amy leaned down towards Sonic, evaluating him. She heaved a sigh as she stood up strait and closed her eyes. Sonic let a breath out in relief. Suddenly he was sprawled out on the floor, clutching his jaw while Shadow cracked up and Knuckles yelped and looked at him and then to Amy with wide, fearful eyes. Amy glared down at Sonic, her ears pinned back, "Get. Out." She hissed.

"You _punched_ me!" Sonic wailed in shock.

Amy grabbed him by the shirt collar and snarled in his face, "Yes I did. Get over it! And. GET. _OUT!_ " She thrust Sonic into Knuckles, who was bolting for the door. They tumbled over the coffee table and crashed into the wall, the wet paint smearing pink all over their clothes. They glared at Amy, who glared back and started to walk forward. They cowered and scrambled out the door and into Knuckles' truck. As they sped down the long driveway, Amy turned to a smirking Shadow.

"You," He laughed, "You can definitely stay! Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Amy smiled, thinking, _"I have NO idea what I ever saw in Sonic. The way he handled that was pathetic. Shadow seemed to enjoy it though."_

-END OF CHAPTER-

ShadAmyFan1999: I absolutely LOVE these two together. :3

Amy: That was fun! ;)

Shadow: ...worth it. xD

Sonic: What the hell, Ames? :o

Knuckles: ...help! 0.0


	3. Trapped

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy looked around the room, taking in the dark glow of the sun on black curtains pooling onto the floor. _"Satin curtains. Chic."_ She thought happily. Her gaze traveled from the curtains to the bed. It was a queen size covered in silk blankets. _"Sexy. Never knew Shadow had fashion sense."_ Her thoughts wondered over to the ebony hedgehog, who had left her to unpack. She sighed as she looked at herself. Her red dress was covered in paint smears. _"Oh well. I needed rid of this thing anyway. It's too much like that Sonic-Crazed Amy that I used to be."_ She reached around and unzipped the back, pulling the dress over her head afterwards. She threw the dress into the hall, so that she could pick it up and rip it into rags later. She walked over to her closet, freshly stocked with clothing. She pulled out a pair of skin tight jeans and put them on. She heard a cough behind her and whipped around to a very uncomfortable looking Shadow. She blushed and gave a quizzical look.

Shadow look down at his feet, "Um….before I say what I came to, would you like to…..uh….finish?" He gestured to the closet.

Amy looked at herself, "Oh! Right! Give me just a sec!" She darted into the closet, her face flaring like crazy. "Sorry about that!" She looked at the clothes, picking out a black tee shirt and slipping it on. She walked out of the closet, her face red with embarrassment.

Shadow nodded, his face also a bright crimson, "Uh….It's fine. I actually came to ask you if breakfast was still part of the deal or if it was just a ploy to get me to let you stay here."

Amy smiled, "It was at first, but come on. I'll make some…..well, I'll make whatever we have." She started towards him, rubbing up against him accidentally in the small door frame.

Shadow stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "What about this dress?" He gestured towards the ruined dress on the floor.

Amy shrugged, "I don't want it anymore. That's why I wore it while painting. It is ruined because of the paint and it is a memory of, as Sonic put it, 'Love-Sick' Amy." She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with happiness as she continued, "I'm not that Amy anymore. I've changed for the better. I am going to rip the dress up for cleaning rags later. If you wanna help, you can."

Shadow nodded, "Sure, I'll help. You did get Faker out of m—our house, after all." He winced as he changed the 'my' to 'our'. "Also, since you—"

Amy smiled up at him, thinking _"He called it_ _ **our**_ _house! Oh my god! This is great! He accepted me as a roommate! Wait a minute! He is still talking….listen you fool!"_

"—away from Faker, I thought that maybe I could take you to do something, you know. Like a thank you gift." He looked at her expectantly.

Amy smiled, "Then you better get your swimsuit on after breakfast!" She dashed to the kitchen, looking for a quick meal to make.

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

He watched as an ecstatic Amy sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stood outside her room, still a bit shocked. _"Swimsuit?! What the fuck have I just committed myself to?"_ He walked across the hall to his own room. He walked to his dresser and opened up the bottom drawer. He rummaged through shorts and socks until he reached a pair of white, quick-dry shorts that would work for swimming. He looked over at the shirts in his closet, pondering. " _Hmm…probably best not to ruin one of my good shirts…or any of them. I need them for work and can't have them ruined because of pool water."_ He took off his summer green shirt and walked over to close his bedroom door. _"I don't want to make the same mistake as Rose did. I still can't believe I just walked in without knocking."_ He rubbed a hand over his face in embarrassment. _"At least it was only her top and not…..all of her."_ He shook his head, wondering why the hell he was thinking about that. He took off his blue jeans to reveal red and black plaid boxers underneath. He slid those off and quickly put on the shorts. He was slightly self-conscious about the fact that he was walking into the same room as Amy without a shirt…..on purpose. A sickly sweet smell hit his nose as he came down the stairs and he quickened his pace. He walked into the kitchen to find Amy setting two bowls of oatmeal on the table.

"I hope you don't mind," She said without looking at him, too focused on the task of not spilling the bowls, "but I add a cup of brown sugar to the mix while it was cooking."

Shadow felt the saliva pool into his mouth at the thought of sweet oatmeal. "No, no! It's fine. I actually like my oatmeal sweet and creamy." He closed his eyes after a moment, noticing an unintentional innuendo.

Amy smiled at the table, closed her eyes, and whipped around. "Then you'll love…" She trailed off as she looked Shadow up and down, her gaze resting on his six pack. "You work out, I see."

Shadow's face flushed, "Um yeah…I have an exercise room set up in the basement." He walked over to the table, "Which one is mine?"

Amy blushed slightly, "It doesn't matter, they are both the same."

Shadow noticed she was trying not to stare at him. He smirked and decided to have a little fun. "What is so interesting about my body?" He sat down at the table as she set a glass of orange juice by his bowl.

Amy's eyes went wide, then narrowed. "What is so interesting about coming into my room while I'm getting dressed?" She smirked back at him as she walked over and sat in the chair beside him.

Shadow laughed quietly, "Touché." He started to eat his oatmeal, the sweet substance pooling over his tongue and down his throat. "Better eat quickly if we want you to be ready for the pool before it opens."

Amy nodded and began to eat. Shadow focused on his food when he realized something. _"She's not going to be wearing what she has on now to swim…it will be a bathing suit…"_

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy looked at the bathing suit in her dresser. It was a black two-piece with a violet rim along the seams. _"Won't this make him stare….eh, I don't care. All the others are too much like 'Love-Sick' Amy. This one is perfect for the new me!"_ She walked over to the door and shut it, turning the lock. _"I don't want him peeking again."_ She smirked at the thought. She looked over at the alarm clock on the mahogany nightstand by her bed, which announced it was 7:30 a.m. She slipped off her black shirt, revealing her lacy, light grey bra, which she slid off too. She reached for the bathing suit top, tying the strings around her. She pulled off the skin-tight pants, her panties matching her bra coming off with them. As she reached for the bottoms, a knock sounded off her door which caused her to jump. "Yes, Shadow?"

"Hey, don't forget sunscreen! I'm making us some lunch to take with us so that we don't have to pay for the crap at the pool." His low voice came from the other side of the door.

"Okay!" She smiled as she pulled the black bathing suit bottoms with violet seems over her legs and onto herself. "Let me grab my beach bag and stuff, then I'm ready." She heard Shadow's footsteps retreat down the hall. She grabbed her green beach bag and placed a pink and black striped beach towel into it, along with sunscreen, her iPod, and, for some reason unknown to her, a sweet pea scented candle. She put her white sunglasses and opened her door. She walked towards the kitchen to see Shadow leaning over the counter, putting wrapped up sandwiches into a lunch bag and placing it into a cooler that lay at his feet. She walked to the fridge and opened it, pulling out an armload of sodas and taking them to Shadow, "Here, we'll probably want these." Shadow turned around to get the sodas and stopped in the middle of the movement, his jaw dropping. He looked at Amy from head to toe and raise his eyebrows.

"Wow…" He uttered softly.

Amy beamed, "Thanks for the compliment, Shad." She set the sodas on the counter and turned in a circle for him to see. "You like it?"

She watched with amusement as little beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. "I…um…yeah. It's….uh…..beautiful." He looked away as his face flared up. He jumped, startled as Amy squealed with happiness and hugged him, her tail wagging at what seemed like light-speed. After a moment, Shadow awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

"Looks like we came at a bad time, eh Rouge?" A male voice came from the door way of the kitchen, causing Shadow and Amy to look at the green hedgehog and white bat.

"I heard Amy was staying here, but I never imagined this. Looks like the Ultimate Life Form has discovered love, doesn't it Manic?" Rouge looked to the green hedgehog as Amy and Shadow jumped apart. Amy looked at her feet while Shadow scowled at the pair of unwelcome visitors.

"Ye'up!" Manic smirked at the two, "Hey, don't stop on our account."

"How the hell did you get into my house?!" Shadow hissed.

"Shadow, honey, you really must be tired if you don't remember that we," Rouge gestured to Manic and herself, "are master thieves with the highest technology."

"Listen, Rouge. I'm just staying here until I can get on my own two feet. Shadow and I aren't a couple. We aren't dating." Amy walked forward and smiled at her old friend. "We were actually headed to the pool, Shadow's thank you gift to me for getting Sonic out of the house."

Rouge looked at her, then at Shadow, then returned her gaze to Amy. She smirked and brought Amy closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Do me a favor and just think about it: You plus Shadow."

Amy pursed her lips together and closed her eyes, "You will never let that go, will you?"

Rouge smiled and shook her head, "Nope! Just think about it." She walked back over to Manic, "Well, we've seen all we need to see. Have fun at the pool!" Manic waved as Rouge pushed him out of the house.

Shadow looked at Amy quizzically, "What were y'all whispering about?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

Amy giggled and put a hand over her mouth. "Nothing much, just personals." She laughed. _"She wants me to date you!"_ She thought giddily.

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

Shadow hauled everything to Amy's little silver car, where Amy would put it in the backseat. As he brought the cooler to the car he decided to help Amy put it in. "Here, you lift the left long side and I'll lift the right." As they picked it up and struggled to get it in the car, Amy tripped and landed in the floor, Shadow entangled right on top of her. The cooler had tipped over in the seat and was now laid across Shadow's back. The sudden lurch in the car caused the door to swing shut by their feet. Shadow groaned as he realized what was happening. _"I'm stuck in a car….pinned between a cooler and…..Amy."_

He looked at a flustered Amy who shrugged her shoulders, a weak smile plastered on her face. "Oops…" Shadow looked at her for an awkwardly silent moment, then began to laugh. "What?" She asked. "What's so funny?"

Shadow stopped and looked at her with a funny expression on his face. "We are stuck in the backseat of a car with me on top of you. Rouge and Manic thought we were dating when you were only hugging me. And….we are only in bathing suits. Tell me this is not ironic or funny in the slightest." He grinned and laughed again. Amy scowled at him but soon found herself laughing along with him.

"So, Shad, how are we going to get out?" She said as soon as she could stop laughing.

Shadow stopped laughing immediately. "I….I have no idea…." He pondered for a moment, then realized something. "Shad?" He smirked at Amy.

Amy smirked back at him, "What? You already picked my nickname. So I have to pick yours."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What nickname did I give you?"

Amy sighed dramatically, "You could have just called me Amy, but you didn't. What was that you called me in the living room in front of Sonic and Knuckles?" She smiled knowingly at him.

Shadow squinted to remember. He thought for several moments and then it dawned on him. He wanted to slap himself in the face but unfortunately he couldn't because his hands were awkwardly pinned on Amy's pelvis. "I called you….Rose." He closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself in the ass. _"How could you have been that stupid?! You said it in front of her and have referred to her as Rose when you think to yourself! Idiot!"_

"Yep! So I get to call you Shad! Or something else….I'm not sure yet." Amy gasped when the cooler started to press Shadow, who had been fighting to hold it up, down closer to her. "Can you hold it a little longer? I might be able to call someone to come help." She struggled to reach for her beach bag, which was lodged uncomfortably between Shadow's legs.

Shadow flushed like crazy when he saw where Amy had to reach. "Y-yeah, go ahead. But please hurry! I have no idea how long I can hold it." He watched as Amy worked her hand down to his crotch and tried to find the bag's opening. "Woah! Easy!" He gasped as her hand had not grabbed the leather handle, but his 'member'.

Amy's eyes went wide as she released. "Sorry! I did _**not**_ mean to do that!"

Shadow shook his head, "I know, keep looking for your phone." His arms shook at the thought of her doing what had just happened. _"Keep those thoughts buried! Right now we need help and the only way to get it is her phone."_

After rummaging around a bit, Amy let out a gasp, "Got it!" She pulled her golden backed iPhone six out of his crotch, grazing his 'member' in the process which made Shadow groan with pain.

"Think your phone could be any bigger?" He said through gritted teeth. The cooler was pushing him closer to Amy. "Forget it! Just make the phone call! And don't let it be Rouge, Manic, Knuckles, or Faker!" He grimaced as the cooler pressed him fully onto Amy.

Amy nodded, understanding, and dialed a number and put it on speaker so she could talk.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ri—_

"Hello?" A female voice played through the speakers.

"Hey, Sonia! I don't really have time to explain but can you get to Shadow's house as soon as possible?" Amy begged.

"And come alone!" Shadow growled.

"Sure, but why alone?" Sonia's confused voice came out.

"Because the less people know about this incident, the better." Amy said nervously.

Sonia gasped, "Shadow! Tell me you did _**not**_ get Amy pregnant!"

Shadow's face turned bright red and Amy burst out laughing. "Sonia! You should totally see his face right now! And no, I'm not pregnant! We are just trapped in my car because of a stupid cooler."

"Why would you just assume I got Rose pregnant?!" Shadow asked incredulously.

"Because as soon as Sonic and Knuckles left your house they came to mine. Also, Rouge and Manic stopped by to tell what they saw y'all doing." Sonia laughed. "You sure got Sonic by surprise Amy. Good to see you're finally over him."

"Yeah, it was pretty foolish of me. Hey! Maybe, once you get us unstuck, you can come to the pool with us!"

"Sure, I would love to Amy! By the way, did Shadow just call you _Rose_?"

Amy smirked at Shadow, "Told you so! Yes he did, which means I'm going to figure out a nickname for him! I'm thinking about calling him Sha—"

"Hate to interrupt your little 'girl talk' but isn't she supposed to be coming here to help us, not be chatting up a storm on the phone?" Shadow said irritably.

"Fine, I'm on my way. Bye!"

Click

Amy looked at with mock disappointment, "Really, Shady-Bear?"

Shadow gawked at her, "Don't."

"What's wrong, Shady-Boo?" She smirked.

He scowled at her, "Stop it!"

Amy's smirk grew as she slid her hand downwards, "Is my Shady-Wady shy? Does he not want Sonia to come to the pool?"

Shadow watched her hand warily, "I'm not shy, I just want out of this damn car so that I can destroy this cooler. And stop with the nicknames!" Her hand stopped just a few inches from his 'member' and he looked at her.

Amy smiled, "Fine, but I will find one."

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy looked at Shadow, who was beginning to fall asleep. _"Well, at least he's gotten used to it. Sonia is sure taking her time."_ Amy pulled out her phone, struggling to text.

Amy: "Where are you?"

Sonia: "I got 'distracted' in order to teach Shadow a lesson. Lol!"

Amy: "Lol! Trust me, I already did that!"

Sonia: "No way! What did you do?"

Amy: "I started trying nicknames and…"

Sonia: "And….what? Also, tell me the nicknames! Please! ^^"

Amy: "Lol. Ok my beach bag had my phone in it and, of course, I had to get it to call you right?"

Sonia: "Yes."

Amy: "Well, you will never believe where the beach bag was."

Sonia: "Omg! Where was it?"

Amy: "His crotch! Lol! When we fell in the car, it landed between his legs and the cooler fell on him.

Sonia: "Lmfao! That had to be so awkward!"

Amy: "It was! There was a moment I thought I found the strap, so I grabbed it. Turns out…."

Sonia: "OMG! You grabbed his 'member'?"

Amy: "Yep…"

Sonia: "How did he react?"

Amy: "He gasped and yelled, 'Woah! Easy!' and I realized what I did and let go immediately."

Sonia: "Wow….."

Amy: "Yeah…so when you hung up, I called him Shady-Bear. He told me not to. I asked him 'What is wrong, Shady-Boo?" and he said to stop it. Then I asked 'Is my Shady-Wady shy? Does he not want Sonia to come to the pool?' while sliding my hand towards his crotch and he said 'I am not shy, I just want out of this damn car so I can destroy this cooler. And stop with the nicknames!' So I stopped letting my hand go down and said 'Ok, but I will find one."

Sonia: "Lol! Ok, I'm on my way for real now. How heavy is the cooler?

Amy: "So heavy that it has pinned Shadow and I on the floorboard and we can't get up. Shadow tried to hold it up, but it eventually got him."

Sonia: "Well, will you protect me if I bring help? I doubt I can lift it on my own."

Amy: "*sigh* Sure, I'll do what I can. He is asleep now, so maybe you can bring help without him noticing."

Sonia: "Ok. I'll see what I can do."

Amy: "Thanks."

Sonia: "You should seriously think about dating him. He seems nice enough to you."

Amy: "Rouge said basically the same thing…"

Sonia: "So…you've thought about it?"

Amy: "I don't know…sometimes there are moments it seems like a good idea…"

Sonia: "Are there any that tell you that it's not?"

Amy: "Well….no, not really."

Sonia: "Then go for it. Look for the little signs that he gives you, signs he doesn't give anyone else."

Amy: "Ok, I will….hey! Can Tails help?"

Sonia: "Omg! That's a great idea! He is like right next door to Shadow's. I'll pick him up!"

Amy: "Ok, and please hurry!

Amy laid her phone down and looked at the snoring, ebony hedgehog on top of her. _"I hope you won't be like Sonic was…_

Fifteen minutes later, someone opened the car door and Amy looked to see who it was. "Tails! Thank you! You think you can help us?"

Tails laughed, "Sure, Amy! Sonia, come help me!" Amy couldn't hear the reply but saw Tails shake his head. "Shadow is going to kill you both!" He called out to Sonia.

Amy gave him a worried look. "Both?" She squeaked.

Tails scratched his head, "Yeah….Sonic was at my house when she stopped by and said y'all needed help…"

Amy let her head fall back exasperatedly. "Tell Sonia I'm not saving her if she let Sonic come." She heard the other door open and looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"Hiya Amy! I guess y'all got carried away, didn't ya?" Sonic winked at her. It was then that Shadow decided to wake up. _"Most likely because of Sonic's voice…"_ She thought.

"FAKER!" Shadow yelled as he tried to free his hands so he could reach for the cerulean hedgehog. Failing to free his hands, he tried to push up the cooler. He managed to lift it a few inches before Amy yelped in pain. Wide-eyed, Shadow looked at her. Then he remembered where his hands were pinned and he gave up, not wanting to hurt her anymore. "Sorry, I forgot."

Amy nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "It's ok…it just hurt."

Shadow's eyes softened. "Sorry about that and sorry about not going to the pool…" He looked at Sonic. "Faker…get this damn cooler off of us."

Sonic smirked, "Only if you promise not to hurt or kill me, Tails, or Sonia."

"Fine." Shadow gritted his teeth, "I promise."

"Ok! Tails, help me lift this thing so they can crawl out from under it!" Sonic smiled at his friend, who lifted one side while Sonic lifted the other. Sonia made her way around Sonic to help pull Amy and Shadow out.

"You go on ahead." Shadow nodded to Amy, who nodded back and inched forward with Sonia's help. When she was free, Amy's knees wobbled and she collapsed on the ground. Shadow started to crawl forward frantically, "Rose?!" Sonia helped him out and he rushed over to Amy.

Amy looked up at him, "Shadow….I can't feel my legs." Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Shadow turned to Sonic, "Call an ambulance! Now!"

Amy pulled his attention back around when she whimpered, "Shadow….I'm scared…"

Shadow pulled her to him as she began to cry, "Shush, Rose. I'm here…I'm here…"


	4. Do You Dream?

**ShadAmyFan1999:** _So sorry for the long wait! Work was getting in the way, along with pets, family, moving, school, and a funeral. But I finally have it finished!_

 **Mary Rose:** _Took you long enough!_

-SONIC'S POINT OF VIEW-

Sonic watched as the ambulance sped down Shadow's driveway in shock, his ears quivering at the screaming sirens. Shadow had gone with Amy in the back of the unit, a far-away look in his eyes appearing when Amy had passed out. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned to see Sonia gesture towards her russet colored truck. "We will meet them at the hospital, along with everyone else. Tails sent an emergency text to everyone, letting them know what is going on." Sonia looked back at Tails, who nodded and climbed into the middle seat of the truck. Sonic followed him in as Sonia started the truck.

Sonic looked out the window as the trees sped by, anxious to get to the hospital. He turned to Sonia. "Hey, can't this thing go faster? I'd be there by now if I was on my own."

Sonia scowled into the rearview mirror. "Yes, Sonic, we know! But if you want Shadow to kill you before we can bail you out, you go right ahead and jump out the window."

Tails snickered as Sonic huffed and turned abruptly towards the window. "It's not my fault! All I've ever known is fast! Now we have to abide by speed limits and it's so irritating!" He grumbled.

Sonia glared at the road, her icy voice cutting through the air like it was butter, "You have to abide by them because when you go sonic speed, you don't think about the aftermath on that area! You're lucky that I could pay you're fine for you or you, the number one role model for kids, would have been arrested. So I do NOT want to hear another word about it!"

Sonic remained silent, afraid to speak. _Never thought about that…what exactly did it do?_ He thought. Then his thoughts shifted. _I hope Amy is ok. She passed out in Shadow's arms as the ambulance was on its way. Poor Shadow, I wonder if he blames himself. Or does he blame Sonia? Nah, he'll probably blame this on me somehow…_

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy tried to open her eyes, but the florescent lights of the room forced her to reclose them. She tried to move, but found her body to be unresponsive. She struggled to move for a moment, then gave up. _Why?! Why can't I move? Where am I?!_ She thought frantically. She forced her eyes open against the harsh light and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar room, the white and barren walls reflecting the harshness of the light above her. She looked at her body, which was strapped down to the bed. She started to hyperventilate. "W-where…w-why am I here?!" She asked as she looked around the room again. Nobody was in the room with her. She was alone. "Shaaaaaaddddddoooowwww!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

The doctor, a tall man with dark brown hair, was speaking with Shadow in the waiting room. "Please, I need to know that she is ok!" Shadow growled.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, no one is permitted to see her until we are done running tests." He motioned to the door, "Please, go home and we will call you when she -"

"Shaaaaaaddddddoooowwww!" Amy's scream sounded through the building. Shadow's ears perked up. Then he glared at the doctor, his ears pinned against his head. Sonic, Sonia, and Tails were sitting on the other side of the room, all alert after the scream had sounded, watching Shadow intently. Shadow put his hand on the doctor's shoulder and thrust him to the floor. Then he rammed into the locked door that blocked the hall from the waiting room to the ICU rooms. He cursed under his breath when the door didn't budge. Security guards came up behind him, yelling. Shadow turned around, his crimson eyes glowing with anger as he punched the first one in the jaw. "Shaaaaaaddddddoooowwww!" Amy screamed again. Shadow kicked the second guard into the third, sending them back into the wall, and rammed the door again.

 _ **CRACK!**_

Shadow smirked as he heard the door beginning to break. He backed up to the front door, glaring at the one to the ICU hallway, and ran forward.

 _ **CRACK! WHOOSH! BAM!**_

The door fell to the ground in a cloud of dust, the nurses squealing at Shadow's ruby irises glowing as he glared through it. Shadow ignored them and ran forward. "Rose!" He yelled.

"Shaaaaaaddddddoooowwww!" Amy called out, "Shadow! Where are you?!" Her voice faltered, giving away that she was crying. Knowing that, Shadow ran faster towards the end of the hall.

He came to a desk at the end of the hall, grabbing a male nurse by the shirt. "What room is she in?" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not p-permitted to-" The nurse started.

"I don't give a god damn what you are or are not permitted to tell me! WHERE IS SHE?" Shadow snarled in his face.

"S-s-she's i-in 175. P-please d-don't hurt me!" The nurse pointed shakily to a single room at the end of the hall.

Shadow thrust the nurse back into his seat and took off down the hall. He reached the door and swung it open, revealing the pink hedgehog crying softly. "Rose!" He said softly as he walked to her bedside.

"Sh-Shadow! I'm scared! Where am I?! Undo these straps, please!" She sobbed, her tear-filled eyes looking up at him. Quickly he started to buckle the straps, starting with her arms, then her body, and finally her legs.

She sat up and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped one arm around her body as he sat down, stroking her quills with his other hand to soothe her. "Shush, I'm here, Rose."

"W-where are we?" She sobbed.

Shadow sighed, "We are in the hospital. You collapsed when you got out of the car, remember?" Shadow felt her nod against him. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He felt her hand come up to his right shoulder and he winced.

Amy looked up at him, worry in her tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, it's just a little sore."

"That's because your boyfriend here went crazy when you screamed." Sonic's voice came from the doorway.

Shadow's face flushed, "Shut up, faker."

Sonic walked into the room, "You know what he did Amy?" Sonia and Tails were at the door now, looking in on the conversation. Amy shook her head. Sonic smirked, "He busted down a locked door, fought off security guards, scared the hell out of the nurses, shoved the head doctor to the ground, and woke up nearly every damn patient in this hospital. I don't know about you, but I think most of those things are breaking the law."

Amy laughed, wiping tears away with her arm as she looked up at Shadow. "You really did all of that…for me?"

Shadow looked at her, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Well, yeah. I...um…it's my fault you're in here so…"

Amy smiled and nuzzled into his white chest fur, mumbling "Thank you, Shadow."

Shadow watched her, muttering, "No problem, Rose." He looked up at the others, who were smiling at each other. Sonia was the first to speak, "I think it's time the three of us headed out. Call me if you need anything, Amy."

Amy nodded, "I will."

Sonia turned to leave and looked over her shoulder at Shadow, "Don't even think about going to work at the bar tonight, I will have someone cover for you."

Shadow nodded and watched the three of them leave.

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy sighed into Shadow's fur, the little white tufts twitching in her breath. She smiled as she thought about what Shadow had done to get to her. _Maybe…_ She thought. She took in a deep breath, "Shadow?"

"Yeah, Rose?" Shadow replied.

Amy's heart skipped a beat. _Am I really about to ask him this? How will he react? Please, don't be another Sonic…_

"Rose?" Shadow was looking down at her now. Amy knew this because she could feel his hot breath on her quills now.

Amy sighed, "Now that Sonic and the others are gone, tell me the truth. Did you really do it out of guilt? Was that _all_ it was?" She held her breath as she felt him stiffen up.

Shadow was silent for a long time, causing Amy to worry. Before she could apologize he murmured, "No, it wasn't because of guilt. I-I'm not sure why I did it, but I was consumed with a need to get to you when I heard you scream out for me. It's hard to explain really…"

Amy's wanted to scream, but not from fear. She wanted to scream for happiness. Instead she took another deep breath and looked up at him. "Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Now can we go home?"

Amy saw Shadow smile. "Sure, Rose. No one's gonna stop us." He lifted her up bridal-style and carried her out into the hall. She almost burst out laughing when she saw all the nurses dive for cover when Shadow appeared. As he walked down the hall, Shadow glared at all of them, daring each of them to step forward to stop them as they exited. Amy looked at a door that lay on the floor, its hinges ripped off the side of it and the lock still in the door-frame. The people in the waiting room looked at Shadow cautiously as he made his way with Amy to the front door.

Amy suddenly realized something, "Shadow, how are we gonna get home?"

Shadow cursed under his breath. "I forgot that I rode in the ambulance with you when I came." He looked around, biting his lip while he was thinking.

Amy sighed, "I guess I could call Sonia from the front desk." Shadow nodded and carried her back inside.

The lady at the front desk looked up at him, "Can I help you?"

Shadow nodded towards the phone, "We need that." He watched as the lady picked up the phone and handed it to Amy, who told the lady what numbers to dial.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Rin—_

"Hello?" Sonia's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Sonia, it's me Amy. Shadow and I need a ride to his house." Amy said cheerfully.

"Ok, I'll call Tails."

"Thanks Sonia!"

"Give Tails about 10 minutes to get there, ok?"

"Okay, we will. Bye!"

"Bye!"

 _Click_

Amy gave the phone back to the lady and Shadow carried her to a seat. He set her down in it and took the seat next to her. "Well?" He asked.

"She's calling Tails to come and get us. She said it would be a ten minute wait." Amy sighed. She looked around at all the people who stared at them fearfully. She raised an eyebrow at a young wolf, who quickly looked away. She turned back to Shadow. "By the way, I love the room that you gave me. It's chic."

Shadow face turned quizzical, "Chic?"

Amy laughed, "It's another word for Elegant."

"Oh. Well thanks then." He laughed and looked away towards the front door.

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

A few minutes later, Tails pulled up in a white 2007 Dodge Charger. Shadow lifted Amy bridal-style again and carried her to the car. He set her in the backseat and started to close the door when she whispered, "Please stay back here with me." He felt his face warm up and he nodded, climbing in beside her. She laid her head on his shoulder and started messing with his chest fur. He noticed Tails smirking in the rearview mirror and reached forward and smacked him on the back of the head full force. He felt Amy shake her head and he glanced at her in time to catch her rolling her eyes at him. He huffed and looked out the window as Tails pulled away from the hospital. He watched the trees go by as the little car sped along, thinking to himself silently. _Why did I go crazy when she screamed? Why is everyone acting so weird around us? What was that weird feeling I got when she asked me those questions? Why do I keep calling her Rose?_ He felt Amy shift beside him and looked at her. She had fallen asleep and her head was on his chest. He turned himself around to make her more comfortable, his arms around her frame as he held her in place so she wouldn't fall. When he was settled, he leaned his head back against the window of the car.

A few moments passed before the car stopped. Shadow looked at Tails, who mouthed the words, "We're here." Shadow nodded and lifted Amy off of him softly. He opened his door and stepped out, then turned around and lifted Amy out of the car bridal-style.

He carried her up the steps, Tails following close behind, and pointed at the lamp above his front door. He mouthed the word "Key" to Tails, who nodded and reached up to grab the key behind the plate that held the lamp up. Then Shadow watched as Tails unlocked and opened the door. Shadow pushed past him and carried Amy up the stairs and into her room. He set the pink hedgehog on the velvet colored satin sheets and covered her up. Then he walked out of her room and into the hall, tripping on Amy's discarded dress. He fell on the floor by Tails' feet, "OMPH!" Shadow staggered to his feet and picked up the dress. He closed Amy's door and carried the dress downstairs and into the laundry room. When finished, he headed to his living room and sat down heavily on his couch, rubbing his face with his hands.

Tails came into the room, shaking his head. "Tell me, why did you let Amy stay here?"

Shadow looked at him, "Because she got faker out of my house."

Tails gave him an 'I'm-not-a-dumbass' look. "Tell me the truth."

Shadow sighed, "I don't know." He looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "I saw how she scared the hell out of Sonic and I guess I…" He trailed off, not really sure where he was headed with that sentence.

"You fell for her?" Tails asked softly.

Shadow looked up at him in shock, "W-where would you get that idea?!" Shadow felt his face turn bright crimson.

Tails laughed, "Because! Everyone has noticed how you treat her different than everyone else. And plus it is kind of obvious with you calling her 'Rose' instead of 'Amy'. You also went berserk in the hospital when she screamed. Face it. You've got it bad for her."

Shadow glared at him, "No! No, you're wrong. Get out of my house. Thanks for bringing us here but that's all you needed to do."

Tails smirked, "I get it. You want to be _alone_ with her when she wakes up."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Get out!" Shadow growled as he pushed the fox out the door.

"Don't worry! You're secret is safe with me! Have fun!" Tails laughed as he walked back to his car. He got in and drove off quickly. Shadow watched as he disappeared. His face was still bright crimson as he growled and slammed the door. He winced almost immediately afterward, realizing he may have woken Amy up.

After a few moments of silence, Shadow headed to the kitchen and began to make dinner. He filled a large pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. He brought out some potatoes from the pantry and began to peel them. When he finished, he opened a can of corn and drained the juice from it. He put the corn into a bowl and put it in the microwave. The water had begun to boil and he put the potatoes in it, lowering the heat. He then filled a medium sauce pan with water and put it on the stove. He went to the cabinet and pulled out a box of 'Suddenly Pasta Salad: Bacon and Ranch Flavor' and set it on the counter. Then he went to the fridge and pulled out some thawed out Scallops. He then covered a baking pan with butter and set the scallops on it. He sprinkled garlic salt on them and set them in the oven and cooked them at 425 degrees. The medium sauce pan began to boil, so Shadow dumped the pasta into it. He then took the sauce packet and put it in a medium bowl and added mayonnaise. He stirred the mixture until the sauce was nice and smoothly even. Then he drained the water from the potatoes and started to mash them up. He did this until they were nice and soft. Then he drained the pasta and put it back into the pan. He dumped the sauce into it and mixed it up. Then he put it into the fridge to cool down. By then it was six o'clock and he took out the scallops and split them up evenly between two plates. He then took the plates and added a serving of mashed potatoes to each. Then he turned on the microwave for thirty seconds to heat up the corn. Afterwards he put a serving of corn on each plate. Then he took the pasta salad out of the fridge and put a serving on each plate. He grabbed two forks and took them and the plates to the living room. Then he headed upstairs to wake Amy up.

He opened the door and turned her light on. He walked over to her bed and shook her shoulder. She lazily opened her eyes and murmured, "Shadow?"

Shadow smiled, "Yep, now get up. Dinner is ready." He took her by the hand and helped her up. "You might want to change clothes, though." He motioned towards her bathing suit. She nodded to him and he left the room, closing the door behind him. He went into his room and grabbed a dark green shirt and pulled it on. He took off his quick-dry shorts and put on a fresh pair of boxers and pulled on his ripped jeans that were hanging in his closet. Then he went downstairs and into the living room. He saw Amy on the couch, a plate in her hand. She had turned on the T.V. and was watching 'Aladdin'. He smirked and sat beside her, picking up the other plate and began to eat. They sat their silently as the movie played on. He noticed that she was wearing the same clothes as earlier today: a black tee shirt and skin-tight jeans.

Amy abruptly turned to him, looking him dead in the eye. "Do you ever dream of stuff like that?" She said, pointing to Aladdin and Jasmine flying on the carpet in the movie.

"Be specific." Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Love. Do you ever dream about love?"

Shadow felt his face warm up as he thought about what Tails said. He looked down at his plate and stuttered, "N-no, not really. I mean, I've never thought about Love before."

Amy's face fell, "Oh, no! You've never experienced Love before?" She set her plate down and scooted closer to him. She reached up and pulled his head down to her chest and stroked his quills. "You poor thing! You've missed out on so much!"

Shadow was dumbstruck. He remained silent as Amy stroked his head, knowing that his face must have been as red as an apple. After a few moments, Shadow cleared his throat and muttered, "Let me go now." He heard her gasp and felt her release her grip on his head. He sat up and stared at his plate. _I will not fall for her! Not ever! Tails is wrong._ Shadow looked over at Amy. She was watching him with eyes that were half curious and half fearful. He sighed, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He watched as Amy shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "Usually you'd at least threaten someone for even touching you. Why do you not threaten me? You did earlier today but now you just seem to accept it. You don't seem like…..you. At least, not the you that everyone knows."

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

 _Why? Why are you all of a sudden so different? Is it me?_ She watched Shadow's face. His eyes had widened and his mouth opened and closed as he struggled for the right words. "I'm not….quite sure." He looked down at his plate.

Amy watched him for a moment before reaching over and grasping his hand tenderly. "Shadow." She whispered. She scooted closer to him as he looked up. Amy took and put his arm around her to where his hand was on her lower back.

"Uh…w-what are yo-" Shadow stammered and Amy put her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Shadow, I…..I think that I-" Amy was interrupted as the front door swung open and slammed into the wall.

"Oh Amy!" A violet hedgehog stood in the doorway in a black mini-skirt, a bright blue, flowy tank-top, a black leather jacket, bright blue headband, and cat-eye sunglasses. "What happened?! I thought you were in the hospital."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell do you want?" Shadow slammed his plate down on the coffee table and got up. Amy watched him for a moment as he glared at her. Then she got up and took ahold of his arm.

"Shadow, don't." Amy sighed and pointed at the newcomer, "She is my older sister."

Mary sauntered over to Shadow, "Well…if it isn't the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform himself. I have been just dying to meet you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Mary, Mary Rose. Super Model, Actress, _Single_." Amy watched solemnly as Mary reached around and pinched Shadow right above his tail.

Then, to Mary's surprise and Amy's delight, Shadow took Mary by the shoulders and thrust her against the wall. His ruby irises glowed in fury as he growled, his ears pinned back. "Don't you ever touch me again. I am _**not**_ a pet. I am _**not**_ into you, regardless of how highly you regard yourself. If you do touch me, I will take delight in killing you. If you value yourself at all, stay away from me." Shadow snatched up his and Amy's plates and stormed into the kitchen.

"Humph!" Mary turned to Amy. "Why are you not in the hospital, runt?"

Amy's expression turned sour. "Shadow came and got me out. And anyways, why are you here? Don't you have a job in California? Or were you fired? I'm guessing the later."

"Ugh, you are so insensitive! The hospital called me and told me you were in critical condition! Mom told me to come and see you for her. It's not like I wanted to be here! But now that I've seen real estate like that…" She gestured towards where Shadow had disappeared, "I might stay a while."

"There's no way Shadow will let you stay." Amy smirked.

"He let you stay here, didn't he?" Mary laughed.

"I've known him for a long time. Plus I helped him out this morning, so therefore he is letting me stay."

"Oh, please."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Amy asked incredulously.

"It means that he pities you, runt." Mary smirked.

"What in the hell makes you think that I pity Rose?" Shadow's voice came from the kitchen. "Better yet, what the hell are you doing in my house?" Amy watched as Shadow walked out, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

"Fine, you want me gone? I'm gone. But not for long." She turned to Amy. "I'll just ask around for your beloved Sonic."

"Go ahead. I have no interest in that faker anymore." Amy turned her nose up and walked back to the couch. "Now get out."

Amy watched as Mary dramatically huffed and picked up her purse, which had been laid down at the door, and sauntered out the door. Shadow slammed the door behind her and turned and leaned against it, smirking at Amy. "What?" She asked after a few odd moments.

"'Go ahead. I have no interest in that faker anymore.'" Shadow quoted her. "I believe you picked that up from me." Amy smiled and threw a throw-pillow at him. Shadow caught it and laughed. "All right Rose. I'm going to bed. See ya in the mornin'."

"Goodnight, Shadz." Amy sighed as he disappeared. _I can't believe Mary was here._ Then she thought about what she had almost done. _I can't believe I almost told him how I thought I felt._ She turned back to the T.V. and sighed as she watched the movie.

A little while later, Amy turned off the T.V. and walked upstairs. Her cat meowed as she walked into her room. "Hi Violet." Amy greeted the feline. She closed her door and went to her closet. She slipped off her jeans, leaving a pair of black, lacy underwear on her lower half. Then she took off her black tee, revealing a bra to match her underwear. She grabbed a long, baggy tee shirt. It was red in color with black letters spelling "San Francisco Beach" and it came down to her knees. She slipped it on and put her other clothes in the hamper. Then she climbed into the bed, Violet curled up beside her. "Goodnight, Violet." She whispered to the cat.

-AMY'S DREAM-

Amy found herself wandering around in a fog covered field. It was dark and no one was around. "Hello?" She called out cautiously. As she waited for a reply that never came, she heard footsteps. They were fast and unorthodox, which lead Amy to believe that the person was in a panic. She called out again, "Wait! Wait for me!" She took off running towards the sound of the footsteps. Amy ran until she came to a small hut in the middle of the field. She walked cautiously up to the door and knocked softly. The door swung open slowly. "Hello?" She called into the hut. She heard something rustle in the back of the hut and she walked in. Suddenly Amy was thrust into the back wall of the hut, her hands pinned above her head. She looked up in horror as the brown wolf sneered evilly at her.

"Glad you could make it Amy. I was getting bored. You did leave without saying goodbye." The wolf took his free hand and ripped her shirt with his claws. "That's for leaving me, Amy." He laughed. Then he softly drug his claws across her stomach, her skin involuntarily flinching. "This is going to be fun." He raised his hand above his head.

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

Shadow felt someone shaking him awake. He groaned and opened his eyes to see tear filled emeralds. "S-shad-dow!" He heard Amy whisper-slash-sob.

"Amy?" Shadow sat up. "What's wrong?" He noticed that Amy had tears running down her face, her shirt soaked in salty water.

"H-he's i-in my d-dreams! H-he won't l-leave me a-alone. Sh-shadow! I-I'm scared." She sobbed. Shadow put his arms around her. He sighed slowly as she cried, her tears slowly soaking into his chest fur.

"Who Rose? Who was in your dream?" He stroked her quills to try and calm her down.

"T-the wolf f-from San Fr-franci-cisc-co. H-he won't l-leave m-me a-alone!" Amy wailed.

Shadow was beginning to understand, "He's why you left California, isn't he?" He felt Amy nod against him. "It's okay. He can't reach you here. And even if he could, I would beat the hell out of him."

"Thank you, Shadow." Amy sniffled. "C-can I sleep in here with you?"

Shadow stiffened up. "Uh…..sure, Rose." He watched as she slipped under the satin blankets and scooted close to him as he laid down. He sighed and slipped back into sleep, Amy snuggled into his side.


	5. The Promised Trip

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

Shadow felt a sharp pain in his side. He flinched and rolled over in his bed, his eyes blurred with sleep. He looked at a blurry white mass in front of him. "Who 'te hell are youz?" He slurred. He felt a strange warmth beside him and looked over. It was a pink and red object that was breathing deeply, leading him to believe it was asleep. "Whatz dis?" He reached up and began rubbing his eyes.

"Shadow, honey, you need to wake up. Although you _are_ adorable when you're sleepy." Rouge's voice came from the chair beside his bed. A tell tell "Ye'up" sounded from the other side of the room. He quit rubbing his eyes and blinked a few times. When his vision was restored and he was more alert, he turned on Rouge. He lept out of the bed, cornering her in the chair.

"Okay, so now I know who you are. Good. Now get the hell out of my house!" He snarled, silently pleased that his words had formed correctly. He searched Rouge's face for fear, but when he found none it irked him even more. He felt Manic tugging on his shorts, trying to pull him away from his girlfriend. Shadow turned and shoved him into the wall, causing his TV to topple off the dresser with a loud crash. He held Manic by the throat and snarled over his shoulder, "Rouge, if you would rather have Faker's brother alive, I suggest you get him the fuck out of my house and not come back."

Rouge rose slowly, "Shadow, honey, we only came to check on our favorite couple." She grinned slyly.

Shadow felt his face go bright crimson. "We are not a couple! You and Tails are fucking crazy. I did _NOT_ fall for her!"

Rouge's grin grew. "Now, I never said you fell for her." Shadow stiffened and he dropped Manic. He replayed her words in his head and realized she was right. He looked down when he heard Manic laughing.

"You just walked into a death trap, Shadow!" Manic said as he laughed. Shadow growled and picked him up by the back of his jacket. "Hey! Wait a second!" Manic squirmed in his grasp. "Look! We have proof! Just look in _your_ bed!"

Shadow paused and looked back over to the bed he had abandoned. He felt his face grow hot as he looked over the pink hedgehog, noticing that she had slept so close to his side of the bed and that she had come to his room in nothing but a long tee-shirt and undergarments. He forced himself to look Rouge dead in the eye, being careful to keep any emotion off his face, and snarled, "Rouge, take Manic and get the hell out of m-"

"Shadow?" Amy's voice cooed from the bed, causing Shadow to flinch and jump back a couple of feet. He watched as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. The large tee-shirt had slipped over her left shoulder, drooping down to reveal a black, lacy bra strap. Shadow involuntarily gulped as her emerald eyes peered over her hands. "What's going on? Why are they here?"

Shadow remained silent, looking at Amy, then at Rouge, and finally at the floor. He shifted from foot to foot and dropped Manic. He looked at the fallen TV, then walked over and placed it back on his dresser. He then clasped his hands together. "Well…I'll, uh, go make breakfast." He then walked out the door without waiting for a response. When he was safely on the other side of the door, he sighed silently and made his way to the kitchen.

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy watched silently as Shadow left, realizing something probably made him upset. "Rouge…." She looked at the white bat who was whispering into Manic's ear.

"Darling we did nothing wrong. We only came to check in." Rouge shrugged and sat on the bed beside her. "After all, you left the hospital without the doctor's permission. What if you had needed something serious and you didn't get it before you left?"

Amy rolled her eyes as Manic nodded behind Rouge. "I'm _fine._ Nothing is wrong with me." She rubbed a hand through her quills and looked down at herself. "Ugh…I need a shower." She groaned. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Manic snickering as Rouge shook her head at him. "What?"

"Maybe ya should let a certain someone know so that he could join you." Manic snickered. Rouge slapped his arm.

Amy's face became expressionless as she rose up from the bed, coming to stand in front of Manic with her nose only and inch away from his. "We. Are. Not. Together. Get that through your skull. God you are just as bad as Sonic!" Her emerald eyes pierced into his obsidian pupils. She huffed and turned to Rouge. "Y'all can leave now. I'm just fine as you can plainly see. Next time you want to know how I'm doing, just _call my phone._ I'm going down to see what Shadow is cooking for breakfast. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Amy stormed out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw Shadow glaring out the window into the yard. She hesitated for a moment, all the fire she'd had before vanishing, then walked over and sat across from him. "What are you looking at?"

Shadow jumped slightly, "Oh, nothing. I just zoned out." He looked at his hands. "Uh well….I don't figure you want oatmeal again, and there's nothing else left in the house so where do you want to go to get breakfast?" Amy noticed as he looked up that his ruby red eyes were trailing something behind her. She laid her ears back in annoyance.

"Manic. Rouge. If you are not out of this house in the next ten seconds, I swear I will throw you out myself." She hissed. She heard the satisfying sound of footsteps hurrying out through the living room and the door opening and closing behind them. She refocused herself on Shadow, who was shaking his head in amusement. "Hmm….that's a good question. Since I don't really know the area, you choose. But don't tell me. I want to be surprised. I need a shower and some fresh clothes so while I'm doing that why don't you think on it?" She smiled happily.

"Mmm." Shadow nodded. He returned his gaze out the window. "The bathroom is the door next to yours."

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

Shadow sat by the window pondering what restaurant to take Amy to for breakfast. He sighed heavily and made his way out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and to his room to look for fresh clothes. He drug out a bright baby blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. After putting them on he headed out to clean out his truck. _What restaurant…hmm…._ He wondered to himself as he thrust soda cans and food wrappers into a large black trash bag. After the truck was clear of trash he started to pick up tools out of the floor and set them on the porch. After about twenty minutes, he was completely finished. He walked back into the house, noticing that Amy was sitting in the living room. She was dressed in a bright lavender shirt with ripped blue jeans. He saw Amy's gaze go straight to his hands and he looked down. They were covered in dirt and tool grease. He sighed, "I know. I'm going to go wash up now." He made his way to the bathroom and began to wash his hands. _Restaurant….._ He groaned inwardly. He still had no idea where to take her. Once his hands were clean, he returned to the living room where Amy was waiting anxiously. He made a motion towards the door, "Ladies first."

Amy smiled and laughed at him, "Oh such a gentleman. Come on, let's go." She grabbed him by the arm and drug him out the door with her. He laughed and went to the driver's side of the truck as she hopped in. As he started the truck and pulled it out of the driveway, an idea struck him. _Of course….that restaurant!_ He grinned to himself, running a hand over his face to try and hide it as he drove.

After a moment he became aware that Amy was staring at him. "Need something Rose?" He raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. He saw her face turn red as she realized she had been caught. He smirked slightly.

"Eh…not really." He saw that Amy began twiddling her thumbs. "I was just hoping that you wouldn't…you know…tell anyone about last night…and why I actually came back…"

Shadow's smirk vanished. "Of course Rose. It's nobody's damn business if you don't wanna tell them. Besides, I don't know exactly what he did to you but if it was bad enough to make you come back and try to stay with me, then it's best you got away from him when you did." He reached a hand over and patted the top of her head. He saw her nod and turn to the window. He sighed silently and resumed focusing on the road. He had the nagging feeling that what he'd said didn't exactly help. _Damn it._

-AMY'S POINT OF VIEW-

Amy sighed as she looked out the window, slightly relieved that Shadow wouldn't tell anyone about last night but yet disappointed that he hadn't mentioned anything about her sleeping beside him in his bed. _Oh well. Rouge and Manic are going to tell everyone anyways, so why expect him to talk about it?_ She turned and reached for the knob on the radio. When it started playing one of her favorite songs immediately, she squealed, causing Shadow to jerk the wheel and look at her with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"I love this song!" She squeaked and turned the radio up. She saw Shadow shake his head and turn back to the road as she started to sing along.

 _"You don't know how you met me, you don't know why_

 _you can't turn around and say goodbye._

 _All you know is when I'm with you, I make you free._

 _And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea."_

Amy nudged Shadow to sing along. He reluctantly rolled his eyes and joined in.

 _"I'm singing_

 _follow me, everything is all right._

 _I'll be the one to tuck you in at night._

 _And if you wanna leave I can guarantee_

 _you won't find nobody else like me."_

As they pulled into a parking lot, the song ended and Shadow turned the radio down. He huffed in amusement, "Happy now? And look. Here's the restaurant. You'll be surprised who owns it."

Amy looked at him quizzically and hopped out of the truck. As Shadow held the door open for her and she walked in, she was greeted by the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls. "Wow…my stomach is already growling thanks to the smell. What is this place?" She asked Shadow.

Before he could reply, a tall slender bunny came out of nowhere. "Table for two? Right this wa—Amy? Oh my gosh it's really you!" The bunny hugged Amy, who looked at Shadow for an explanation.

Shadow bent down to the bunny's ear, "Might wanna remind her who you are. She probably still expects you to be little." He laughed as the rabbit jumped back, releasing Amy with an embarrassed grin.

"I's me, Cream." The bunny replied quickly. She laughed as Amy's face grew red and her jaw dropped. "Yeah, I know. I've gotten really tall. But it has been some 12 odd years since we last saw each other."

"Oh my gosh, Cream! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! I guess it has been a while, hasn't it?" Amy apologized to Cream as she led them to a table. Cream looked to Shadow, awaiting his order.

Shadow looked at the menu for a second and then shrugged, "I'll have my usual. I have no idea what she wants though."

Amy looked at the menu but her gaze flitted to the cinnamon rolls on the counter. She jumped as she heard Shadow laugh. "On second thought, I do know what she wants. Two or three cinnamon rolls." He glanced at her. "Right?" Amy felt her face flush as she nodded.

Cream wrote their order down on her little ticket book, then glanced up. "I'll have that right out. You know Amy, I never thought Shadow would have been your type. But seeing as Sonic was….Sonic, I can see why you like the stability of someone like him." She smiled and then hopped away.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other, both with red faces. Then they both laughed and put their menus aside. "Everyone assumes that we're dating. I wonder if it's because I am living with you now." Amy laughed.

Shadow shook his head. "Who knows with this crazy bunch. Next thing you know, they'll have the same crazy illusion Sonia did." He laughed quietly.

"What crazy illusion did Sonia have?" a feminine voice asked from behind Shadow, causing them both to jump. A purple cat popped up over the seat back of the booth.

"Nothing, Blaze. Just a stupid idea. But can't blame her being so clueless and stupid. She's related to faker after all." Shadow snapped as Amy laughed nervously.

"Aww come on Shadow. Don't be like that in front of your girlfriend." Silver's voice rang out from across the room. He was headed back with two drinks in hand. "You gotta keep up a good behavior streak in order to get treated." He winked at Shadow, who glared in his direction.

"We aren't dating." Amy rolled her eyes at the three of them. "I'm just staying at his place for a while." She narrowed her eyes at Silver. "And what do you mean 'to get treated'? Do I seem like that kind of person? The kind that rewards 'good behavior' with that? You must think I'm pretty low."

Silver's eyes widened, "N-no I didn't mean that! I just wanted to tease him, I m-mean….he's Shadow!"

Amy glared at him, "And he is always bad just because you don't understand him? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You shouldn't judge people based on their past! Look at me! I used to be obsessed with Sonic but now I don't care! I can't believe tha-" She stopped when Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Amy, I think that's enough." Shadow nudged his head at Silver, whose eyes were welled up with tears as Blaze tried to comfort him. She saw Blaze glare at her and turned away. Shadow turned to them, "I think it's best if Amy and I get our food to go." He stood up, pulling Amy up with him and nudged her to the counter where Cream nodded at him. She handed him the bags with food in it and walked over to Silver and Blaze to try and help.

When they reached the truck, Shadow let go of Amy. She hopped in the truck afraid to look at him. They drove down the road in silence for a while. Then Shadow looked at her and grinned. "That. That was the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me." Amy looked up at him shocked. "Sure you may have gone overboard but you made him regret saying anything about us that wasn't true. I mean damn. You even had me scared." He laughed.

Amy looked down. "I screwed up. I shouldn't have blown up like that. I'm sorry." Amy felt her vision blur as she started to cry.

-SHADOW'S POINT OF VIEW-

He stopped the tuck on the side of the road, looking at Amy as she cried. "Don't be sorry." He mumbled, unsure of what to do. He pulled out one of her cinnamon rolls and handed it to her, "Here. You need food."

"They'll never forgive me!" Amy bawled. She took the roll gently and set it in her lap. Tears streaked her face as she covered her eyes. Shadow felt uncomfortable unsure how to make her feel better. He rubbed his face in desperation. Then an idea struck him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm sure they will. They'll forgive you on our vacation." Amy looked up at him questioningly, her eyes shiny with tears. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you…uh…I'm planning a group getaway for everyone. Nobody knows about it yet though. We're all going to go to….uh….the Silver Valley Equestrian Center."

Amy lightly grabbed his shirt, "Really?" She looked up at him hopefully, tears still leaking slowly from her eyes.

"Yep. Now eat your breakfast. The truck is stopped so I'll eat too." He pulled out an egg sandwich from the bag and handed the rest to her. When she was focused on the food, Shadow pulled out his phone and texted Tails.

Shadow: Tails, I need your help with something…

Tails: Sure, what do you need?


End file.
